


Handprints

by multifics19



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifics19/pseuds/multifics19
Summary: Pepper comes home from work to see her madame secretary did something to the walls without her father's knowledge and approval.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Handprints

**Author's Note:**

> this is a scene we all deserved to see in endgame so, here i am. missing tony, pepper and morgan a little too much these days and i saw a tumblr post and i HAD to write a little something.   
> here is, "Handprints".

After a day full of conferences and meetings, Pepper finally returned home to the lakehouse. She was exhausted and wanted to just relax on the couch with her favorite girl and guy. She reached the front door and walked in. 

"Tony?" "Morgan?" "Mommy's home, baby". 

She would have thought FRIDAY would have let them know that she was home. Unless she did and they were too busy doing something. 

Pepper went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge. The house was a little too quiet for her taste. Usually, Tony is running around with Morgan or building "something" in his workshop. Pepper walked in the living room to see, to her surprise, it was also empty. 

She did not like the sign of this. She dropped her bottled water on the couch and ran upstairs, into her and Tony's room. 

She swung open the door, revealing a tired Tony on the bed. FRIDAY must have projected his Netflix because an episode of The Office was on. It looked like the show was watching him, instead of Tony watching the show. The sound of the door opening made Tony jump up. 

"No more ice pops!", he exclaimed from a dream he must have been having. 

Tony turned to the door and saw his wife, giving him the most confused face. 

His eyes glistened as he saw her. He missed her. These days, she's been so busy with running a multi-billion dollar company that they haven't spent much time together. She would be out the door before Morgan and he woke up and Morgan would be asleep by the time she came home. He missed his wife. 

"Hey, gorgeous. How you doin?" Tony asked her, smiling. 

"Tony, as much as I would love to talk to you, where is our daughter?"

Fear flashed through Tony's eyes. He must have drifted off, while they were laying on the bed. He remembered bringing her up here to calm down her sugar high, from all the ice pops they had that day. He quickly turned to the side of him and saw no sign of her. He jumped off the bed, ran past Pepper and down the hall to her room. Silently praying that she was in there. 

He pushed open Morgan's door with Pepper right behind him and saw Morgan sitting on the floor, playing with her toys. Tony quietly sighed with relief. 

"She's in her room, duh. Did you even check Pepper?", he scoffed at her, smirking. Pepper glared at her idiot of a husband. She walked through the room and Morgan looked up from her toys. 

"Mommy! You're home!", Morgan yelled as she dropped her toys and ran to her mom, holding tight and not letting go. 

"Hi, my baby!", Pepper smiled as she picked Morgan up and swung her on her side. 

Tony, watching all of this from the doorway, smiled. He loved seeing Pepper and Morgan just be. Whether that be seeing them in the kitchen, eating breakfast in the morning or Pepper on the living room floor playing with Morgan's toys. He couldn't believe this was his life and he got to wake up to these two beautiful girls every day. 

Tony never thought he was the domestic father type due to the fact that his own father screwed him so badly. But after he finally got married to his Pepper and had his gorgeous baby girl, Morgan, that's all he ever saw himself as. A father. A husband. After being on Titan for so long and taking forever for him to get home to Pepper, he vowed that he would never leave again.

All this was running through Tony's head, as he smiled at Pepper and Morgan conversing. 

Pepper stopped the conversation with Morgan and turned to what she saw on the wall. 

"Tony".

"Yes, honey". 

"Come here, please". 

Tony skipped a bit to Morgan and Pepper and put his arm over her shoulder, holding both Pepper and Morgan. Morgan was sandwiched between both of them. 

"Yes, dear?" Tony asked as he looked at Pepper. 

Pepper just stared at the wall. Tony, confused, decided to stare at the wall, as well. And what he saw, he knew he was in for it. 

There were tiny handprints all over the wall. Ranging from different shades of red, blue and green. Morgan's washable paint on the floor. Tony looked at Morgan's hands and saw that they were also dry with paint. He sighed and looked back at the wall. 

"Why are there little handprints all over the wall?", Pepper asked, breaking the silence they held for so long. 

Honestly, Tony had no idea. Morgan must have done this when she left the bed. Tony leaned a bit in Morgan's ear, still looking at the wall. 

"Why are there little handprints all over the wall?", Tony whispered in Morgan's ear, hoping Pepper hadn't heard Tony ask Morgan. 

Obviously, she did. But she would never tell. Pepper, hearing this, quietly sighed and had a small smile. 

"Because I have small hands," Morgan, whispered back to her father, not seeing the problem here. 

Which Pepper heard as well. 

Tony straightened up, finally having an answer to Pepper's original question. "Because she has small hands", Tony told her, finally looking at her, searching her face to give up how she is currently feeling about this situation. 

Pepper closed her eyes and turned to Tony, who was desperately waiting for a response. She opened her eyes and said, "You're cleaning this up". 

With a smirk, Pepper and Morgan were gone. Tony, left shocked, gasped as Pepper and Morgan left. 

*A couple hours later*

Tony did not enjoy cleaning up, quietly muttering from time to time, "It was her small hands that did it". 

Morgan ran upstairs to see how her daddy was doing in her room, cleaning after her mess. Tony's head snapped to the door when he heard her tiny footsteps climb up the stairs. 

"Hey, little miss. Why didn't you tell me you were giving your room a makeover?", Tony asked her. 

"Well, I only did it because you fell asleep on the bed", Morgan said, with a smug look on her face. 

"It's only because you made me eat 4 ice pops! You know what sugar does to daddy", Tony gaped at her. 

Morgan just smiled her little smile. Clearly enjoying her daddy cleaning up her mess. Pepper made her way upstairs and stopped in the doorway, staring at the both of them evidently amused. 

Tony looked at her, pleading with her eyes to let him stop. Pepper, smugly looked at him and crouched to where Morgan was, said, "Hey, baby. Do you want to watch a movie with Mommy?"

Morgan turned to her, eyes wide, obviously excited to spend some time with her mommy. 

"Yes! Yes! Can we watch Moana?", Morgan ecstatically asked her mom as Pepper scooped her up in her arms. "Of course, baby! Let's let Daddy finish cleaning up, okay", Pepper said as she turned to Tony and smirked at him, walking back downstairs. 

Tony was left speechless. He turned back towards the wall, grabbing the sponge and scrubbed. As he was scrubbing, he slowly smiled. 

Tony scrubbed and scrubbed, occasionally hearing his beautiful wife and daughter's laugh from downstairs. Knowing that he wouldn't have his life any other way and if cleaning his daughter's mess was going to most likely be a typical Tuesday night in the Stark-Potts household, he would clean for the rest of his life.


End file.
